Do you like me?
by MockingjayMiracle
Summary: A one shot based on the season 1 episode 13 a different take on how the night ended. Rated T just in case. Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi just fancied doing this as I was bored and love Hart of Di****xie and I'll admit now I am a Zoe and Wade shipper (obviously). Anyway hope you like this little one shot. enjoy! **

* * *

Wade Kinsella was walking across the plantation, towards the doctor's house, carrying Rose's T-shirt and sporting several cuts from the vase of flowers Joelle had thrown at him earlier, before storming out.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard Judson's voice. He had thought since everything that had happened with Rose, they wouldn't be seeing each other tonight. However before he could come up with anything stupid to do he heard what Judson was saying "You were more excited about your war with Wade. I think that says everything."

A puzzled Wade hid in the bushes waiting for Judson to leave. 'Was that true? Does she like me?" he thought. As soon as Judson's car disappeared down the road, Wade emerged from the bushes and walked into the house.

"Don't you ever knock?" Zoe said "Don't worry, I looked through the window in case you and Judson were at it" Wade joked. "You heard him, didn't you?" she changed to a serious tone. "Yeah kind of, anyway" he changed the subject "This is Rose's top, how is she?" "I think she'll be okay" Wade looked at Zoe intently. "Do you like me?"

She asked. "Yes, I like you Zoe, I just can't stop thinking about you, I just keep writing Wade Hart all over my things" He mocked "Oh shut up Wade" Zoe said as she pushed his chest. Wade winced in pain. "What's wrong now?" Zoe said exasperatedly before she his top started to absorb the blood. "Wade, what happened?" "Well that lovely gift you sent Joelle was thrown at me" "Okay, well take off your top so I can see the damage" "you like seeing me topless don't you doc" he smirked with an accompanying wink. "Shut up Wade, I'm trying to help you" "okay, okay" he mumbled taking off his top. A bit of glass was wedged into his chest. "I need to take you to my office to remove the glass" "what about Rose?" "She'll be fine. You're not scared are you?" Wade scoffed as he grabbed the keys "fine but I'm driving.

Wade was sitting in the examination room where Zoe was removing the glass. "I'm sorry, by the way" she said "for what?" For sending those flowers it was my fault that she threw them at you" "um, I'm pretty sure it was Joelle's fault, doc" he replied with his signature grin. "if you don't mind me asking, why did she throw them at you?" "well we sorta got into a fight because I said 'why would I send you flowers' and then she asked me if I loved her and I didn't want to lie to her so I said no then she asked if I liked her and I said sure and here we are." "Wow, you're a jerk." "What so I should have lied to her instead" "why did you go out with her if you didn't like her?" "Many reasons" "Like what?" "Last time I checked this wasn't a therapy session." Stunned at his abruptness Zoe was silenced.

"Okay. Are you ready, this is going to hurt" before he could answer she yanked the glass out of his chest and pushed a wad of cotton against the wound, absorbing the blood. Zoe looked at him to make sure he was okay. "I think I need a kiss to make it better" Wade teased "uh can't you take anything seriously. All you ever do is mock and joke and tease." She said agitatedly, pushing the cotton further into his chest. He winced "okay, I'm sorry but could you not push that so hard." He took her hand and moved it cautiously away from his chest. Their eyes locked intently at the electricity between their touch. Eventually the blood trickling from his chest brought both their attention. Zoe wiped the blood away and having the familiar sensation of feeling his muscles under her fingers brought back all the urges she'd had during the heat wave.

Zoe began to stitch up the wound. It was smaller than last time so wouldn't take as long. Wade broke the silence "I wasn't being totally honest with you earlier." "What do you mean?" "I do like you Zoe, that was the reason I was with Joelle. To make you jealous, I know it's bad to use a girl like that but I couldn't think what else to do. I've never had these feelings before." He looked at Zoe for her reaction but she was too shocked to utter a word, so he proceeded "I'm not used to just thinking about one girl all the time, wanting to be with her and wishing that she wanted to be with me and not golden boy George". "Wade" Zoe interrupted "yeah" he replied nervously "are you finished?" "Yeah I guess" he sighed with defeated "well so am I" she motioned towards the stitching. Then she leaned forward and stopped mere centimetres away from touching his lips with hers. They looked into each other's eyes and Wade closed the gap between them. They kissed so passionately for what felt like ages. Evenyually they had to come up for air. "Wade" "mmm" "George Tucker's got nothing on you" "mmm, is that so" he said as he lifted Zoe with ease and took her into her office.

* * *

**;)**

**Hope you found that enjoyable. Please review and I welcome any constructive criticism. Or if you want to give your opinion on the decision Zoe will have to make in the second season between Wade and George.**


End file.
